Twist Of Fate
by otaku619
Summary: an awesome adventure of NaruHina, going on a mission together alone, falling in love with eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**Twist Of Fate**

It was a fine sunny day in konoha. Naruto just got out of bed and had instant Ramen for breakfast, he then went to Tsunade for the days mission.

"YOUR LATE"! screamed the angry blonde. Naruto just stood there and said nothing at all. "So what's the special mission today"?

"Your mission is to collect herbs on the north mountain which is rarely found, I need to train sakura to use medical ninjustsu, so I need it" said Tsunade in a calm way, joining her hands.

"So whose gonna be my partner"? Asked Naruto hoping it'll be sakura. "Your partner is-

"aaahh Sorry Tsunade sama I'm late! I was helping an old lady carry her luggage.. Said the raven haired girl

"its alright Hinata, Yes so as I was saying, Naruto, your partner is Hinata" said Tsunade.

Naruto looked at Hinata amazed because he was hoping for sakura, they made eye contact, and Hinata started to blush. Naruto never actually had "real" feelings for her but he kinda liked her as a friend, on the other hand Hinata was madly in love with Naruto.

"and yeah.. Naruto tell Hinata about your mission" Tsunade said

"sure" said the Naruto looking at Hinata, she blushed.


	2. Chapter 2 A day together!

Naruto and Hinata both walking down on to the streets of konoha, discussing about the mission, well there isn't much to talk about, because it's a simple mission, but a mission is a mission.

"so you get the mission right Hinata" ? asked Naruto.

"ye..ss Na..aru..to-kun" said Hinata shyly.

"GREAT now lets pack up, north mountain is pretty far away, so ya know.. get your stuff ready we'll meet at the main gate in 2hrs" said Naruto with a thumbs up.

(after 2hrs) They both reached the main gate on time. Hinata wore a sleeveless shirt with a jacket on top, opening it a little from the top, revealing her boobs a little bit. Naruto wore his regular clothes. When he saw Hinata he slightly blushed. So now they're off to the mission. So while walking Naruto and Hinata were at a distance from each other, not too close and not too far.

Hinata's POV

"Omg Naruto! You look so damn hoottt! Agh I can feel the butterflies flying around in my guts..! I wonder if he likes me, wait I think ill loosen up my jacket a bit from the top." Thought Hinata in her head. I loosened up my jacket a bit,

"GOSH HES LOOKING MY WAY!" she screamed in her head.

Naruto's POV

"god damn she's soo pretty"! wait what?! NOOO I love sakura! Ah I cant resist her! Should I make a move on her? No she'll probably take the wrong idea.

Normal POV

OMGEEEE! Hes coming closer"! said Hinata in her mind.

As soon as Naruto was like 2 inches away, he thought of kissing her but then he just stopped himself and said "hey nice perfume you got there, love it!"

Hinata was quiet disappointed, she might look like a shy and an innocent person but actually she's really cunning.

"Aa..rii..gato Naruto Kun" Hinata said shyly, with mere disappointment within her eyes. They kept on walking with awkward silence. And now finally they could see the north mountain from a distance, and it's almost dusk.


	3. Chapter 3

It's almost dusk. So now the chunnin put up a tent for the night, and the genin got the wood for fire.

"Ah finally got the wood and made the fire"! Said Naruto proudly.

"Y..ea..h me ttt..oo" said Hinata. So both of them sat around the bonfire, beside each other.

Well Naruto never had feelings for Hinata, but today, today was different he was falling for the young konoichi. Even though when they were young and used to go on missions together with kiba or shino or anyone else, Naruto never actually felt any feeling for the young desperate girl.

"What a beautiful sunset.. Is it not"? Said Naruto in a very romantic way

"Yeah, it is Naruto Kun" said Hinata confidently, probably for the first time, with a slight blush on her pale cheeks. (It's night)

"Yeah I guess it's getting kinda late so I guess I'll turn in, what about you Hinata"? Said Naruto in a casual way.

"Umm I guess I'll stay out here for a while...

" "HEY! I can't let a girl stay out here all alone in the forest at night time"! Naruto protested "Fine then I'll come inside the tent" Hinata said, rather with much attitude.

"Great then, it's settled, I'm going in now make sure u come in after 5 mins" said Naruto yawning When Naruto got in, he saw only one pillow and a blanket. He blushed.

"AAAAAAAA OMG Naruto Kun I forgot to tell about the tent! There's only one pillow and a blanket" Hinata said worriedly Naruto got out of the tent, then he stood face-to-face with Hinata and put his warm hand on her left cheek and said

"Sharing is caring Hianta" "umm al..righ..t" said Hinata with a blush and smirk on her face.

When they got into the tent Hinata took off her jacket and she was left in her really tight shirt, showing the shape of her curves, and on the other hand Naruto took off his orange jacket and he's left with this pajamas and a casual black shirt which he often wears. Both of them had a deep red shade of blush on their faces looking at each other, Hinata then put her head down on the side of the pillow, and put on a the blanket, a small part of it and have the rest for Naruto. Naruto grinned Naruto then laid down beside her. Hinata faced to the left side and Naruto faced to the right side. In the middle of the night, when both Naruto and Hinata were in deep sleep, Hinata pulled the entire blanket from Naruto, he turned his side and so did Hinata Unintentionally. Naruto woke up from the shivers, because he was awfully cold and Hinata woke up because Naruto starring at her. They both just starred and starred at each other, it felt like forever. The next moment you know, they're already making out with lots of love and affection.


End file.
